Fall Away
by dreamcatchme14
Summary: When you come back down, if you land on your feet, I hope you find a way to make it back to me." Spoilers through Season Finale.


I was honestly shocked at the ending of last nights episode. Just ask my mom, I screamed, the proceeded to yell, "WHAT?!". I don't think I'm going to recover from this any time soon, so I'll just write fanfics about it!

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the Fray or Bones. If I did own Bones, milliseconds after Booth said "Who are you?" he'd laugh and say, "Juuust kidding, Bones! I love you, let's make out." But it's not a perfect world, now is it?? Also, the summary is taken from Lifehouse's 'Come Back Down'. I don't own them, either.

* * *

**You swear you recall nothing at all  
That could make you come back down  
You made up your mind to leave it all behind  
Now you're forced to fight it out**

**-Fall Away by The Fray**

The moment after he said those three fateful words she never thought she'd hear, her heart collapsed. Her partner, her best friend did not remember her. He remembered not the happy memories they shared, the moments of hurt and comfort they mutually passed to one another, the friendship that was bound to spark. It felt as if a part of her was missing. Her metaphorical other half was sprawled out on this stiff hospital bed, wrapped in a simple white gauze, yet he wasn't. The man she knew was obviously not searching his eyes for something, anything, a simple spark of recognition, she called for the doctor. Nurses came rushing in, and she was lost in the midst of chaos, though her eyes never dropped his. The brown was swimming in an endless ocean of confusion, and couldn't seem to find it's way out. Suddenly, his eyes disconnected with hers, his seeming unphased while her's held the hard and steady gaze. There was nothing she could do. It was simply a waiting game.

She picked up her laptop from the chair along with her belongings and slowly made her way to the waiting room, which held the remainings of her support system: a very sleepy Angela and Hodgins. They were huddled together, in obvious deep conversation. They saw her walk in, and immediately rose to their feet.

"He's awake," she muttered softly, keeping her eyes on her feet in a feeble attempt to contain herself. She sat in the nearest chair, her head automatically resting in her shaking palms. Angela instantly realized that all was not well. She finally let the tears fall. Starting slowly, they elevated to heaving sobs of a life wasted and a relationship lost. Angela's consistent questions eventually got the truth out of her: that he didn't not remember her. Seconds, minutes, possibly hours passed, and she did not move. Her thoughts and words were drowned out by infinite tears. Angela stayed, while Hodgins went back home to his quiet, empty house. The sobbing subsided after a while, and she convinced Angela to go back to Hodgins, that she was fine and just wanted to be alone. After much arguing, she eventually left her to her peace.

It was around 2 am when all was said and done. She was finally alone and could be left to her thoughts, though it was only one lyrics of the same song, set on repeat: "He doesn't remember me." The all-telling moment was rewinding over and over in her head, the look in his eyes never failing to cause devastation. Though she was hurt, she knew she had to do something, anything. With this thought in her mind, she made her way into Booth's quiet and empty room, with the exception of his limp body on the bed. She went over to his bed, sitting in the chair she was earlier, and just looked at him. For a man who couldn't even recall her name, he looked so much of the same person she knew. His long, strong legs were mere imprints under the starched sheets. His calloused hands were covered in the invisible blood of all the justice he had served. His thin, charming lips were in his traditional smirk, but it was not the same. He suddenly stirred, and her heart stopped. She wasn't ready to face the hurt of his lack of memory just yet, so she slowly tried to make her way out of the hospital room without him knowing, but his voice stopped her before she could successfully reach the door.

"Wait," his rough voice called after her, and she couldn't resist the force turning her around. She sat by his bed again, looking at him. "You're still here," he said, "Why exactly are you still here?"

"Because someone needs to be with you," she said.

"There's always nurses. Don't feel like you're obligated to stay. I'll be fine."

"I'm going to stay," she said, pausing fora few moments to gather her thoughts, and spoke again, "So, you don't remember me? At all?" She didn't intend for her voice to crack and sound small and hurt, but the emotion in her thoughts couldn't help but overflow into her words.

"You were in my dream. We were married and you were...pregnant. I guess we're not actually married and you're not actually pregnant and we don't own a night club?" She couldn't help but smile at this simple remark. It reminded her so much of what he would say to her if he knew who she was, "Please tell me who you actually are."

"I'm your partner. Your friend. We work together. You at the FBI, and I at the Jeffersonian Institute. We're...the perfect pair," she said, clutching back the tears that she weakened to and let fall. He saw and immediately rested his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember you, Bones," he said, in which she reacted to with a small gasp, "How could I ever forget you..." He slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving her for his dreamland once again.

**You fall away from your past**

**But it's following you**

**

* * *

**

SO, what'd ya think? I don't think it's perfect, but I just needed to get the angst out of my system!

Also, I want to acknowledge a great man who died Friday morning, Wayman Tisdale. A Sooner legend and one amazing guy. You'll be missed, Wayman. Keep Smiling. :)


End file.
